Don't leave us
by Emi Hylia
Summary: Kyoya and his friends are on a picnic, it's all peacefull and so on, but will it be like that in the end? NO YAOI! BoyxBoy I suck at summaries - - just read the good damn story... I do not own beyblade...


Emi: Hey guys! My first fanfiction posted! YAY! Tell me if there are any spelling-error... I was NO good in English when I wrote this.

Pit: Emi doesn't own Beyblade Metal Fusion, only Emi.

Emi: How did you get here?

Pit: You left the door open again...

Emi: WHYYYYYYYYY?

Pit: And the story begins ^^

**Don't leave us**

It was a nice and sunny day and Ginga and his friends were walking in the park. They had decided to have a picnic there. Emi, Kyoya's little sister, was sick so she didn't come along. Madoka had made the food. They sat down in the green grass and Madoka unpacked the picnic-basket.

"Who wants to eat?" She said cheerfully, and smiled. Kyoya ignored her and laid down in the grass and let out a relaxed sound.

"I want to eat!" Ginga, Yu, Kenta and Benkei shouted. Tsubasa and Kyoya sighted at the exact same time and everyone laughed. They began eating

"Mahoha hih hooh ih hehihous!" Ginga said through a mouthful of food. (He said 'Madoka this food is delicious')

"Agreed!"Kenta, Yu, Benkei and Tsubasa said. Kyoya didn't eat.

"Kyoya?" Kyoya reacted when his name was said.

"What?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Madoka asked.

"No I'm not hungry," Kyoya answered and laid back in the grass again. It was weird, he felt sleepy. Suddenly he fell asleep. He started to dream, it was a nightmare. He dreamed he was running and someone chased him. He ran in the dark gates of a city. He came to a dead end.

"Shit!" He said in his dream. The guy came closer and he saw a knife in the stranger's hand. He began to panic.

"Kyoya!"

He felt the adrenaline rise.

"Kyoya! Wake up!"

The stranger came closer.

"KYOYA!" He finally awoke from the terrible dream and saw everyone staring at him.

"What?" He said.

"You fell asleep and it looked like you had a nightmare so we woke you up," Madoka said and the others nodded in agreement.

"What did you dream?" Ginga asked. Kyoya told them about the dream.

"What a terrible dream!" Everyone said.

"You hungry?" Benkei asked and gave him an orange. Kyoya sweat-dropped, but accepted it. He loved oranges. He finished his orange and agreed to play a game with the others.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Yu said and smiled like a five year old boy. They decided to select the one to stand by having a game of rock-paper-scissors. Ginga lost

"Fine," Ginga said.

"I'll count to 20," He said and began. Everyone ran of to find a place to hide. Everyone had hidden except Kyoya. He began to run out of time. Then he saw a tree and climbed up in it. When he reached the top of the tree he hid behind the branches, but stabbed his finger. He closed his eyes in pain and the blood ran from his finger and hit the ground.

"20! Here I come!" Ginga shouted and began searching for his friends. It was easy to find Kenta, he had hidden under a bench. He found Benkei behind a rock, and Tsubasa in the bushes. Ginga then found Yu behind a tree and Madoka behind the next tree.

"Now it's just Kyoya left," Ginga said and began to search were he hadn't searched. Suddenly something red and wet hit his hand, when he passed under a tree. He looked up in the tree but Kyoya silently moved a branch in front of himself.

"Madoka? Is it supposed to rain today? And if yes, can rain be red?" Ginga asked and shoved his hand with blood on to Madoka.

"Ginga, that's blood, not rain, rain can not possibly be red," Madoka said to him. Then she realized what she just had said. "OMIGOSH IT'S BLOOD!"

"But? Who's blood is it?" Ginga asked dumbstruck.

"It just fell from the blue, or from the tree," He added.

"Maybe Kyoya is hiding in the tree," Kenta said.

"But how could he begin to bleed?" Ginga asked confused.

"Maybe he cut his finger on a branch?" Madoka suggested. Ginga climbed up the tree and found no one else but Kyoya, who was bleeding from his finger.

"Found you!" Ginga said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kyoya said.

They climbed down from the tree. Benkei noticed that Kyoya had hurt his finger.

"Kyoya! Your finger is bleeding!" Benkei said.

"I kinda knew that," Kyoya said.

"Let me look at your finger," Madoka said and grabbed Kyoya's hand to look at the finger without waiting for the answer.

"I didn't say yes!" Kyoya said and jerked his hand free from Madoka's grasp

"Are you okay Yo-yo?" Yu asked.

"My name is Kyoya NOT Yo-yo, and it's just a scratch," Kyoya said and walked away, leaving his friends curious of where he was going. He was going to the old face hunter warehouse. It was beginning to get dark and he was walking all alone.

"It's beginning to get dark, we should go home," Kyoya heard Ginga say.

"Is it safe to go home alone?" Benkei asked.

"Of course! Why shouldn't it?" Ginga said.

"Haven't you watched the news on the TV?" Benkei asked.

- No. Is it something important that has been going on?

- Yes, there has been kidnapping and murder on people who has walked alone home at nighttime.

- Should we run to catch up to Kyoya? He's walking all alone.

- Yes.

They ran towards the direction Kyoya had walked. They saw Kyoya some meters ahead.

"Thank goodness he's alright," Tsubasa said.

Suddenly they saw a black shadow follow Kyoya.

"Oh no! KYOYA WATCH OUT!" Madoka shouted when the black figure began to race towards Kyoya with something in it's hand. Kyoya looked behind him and saw the black figure, with a knife. Kyoya didn't stand still for a second, he just ran. The stranger ran after him. Kyoya ran to the dark part of the city and the stranger followed close and his friends behind the stranger. The stranger noticed Kyoya's friends and stopped and attacked them instead. Kyoya looked behind himself and terror filled his eyes when he saw the stranger attacking his friends. He stopped turned around and ran towards them. The stranger had stabbed Ginga on his shoulder and Tsubasa on his left arm. The stranger turned to Kenta and Yu. They began to shiver in fear, but then Benkei came to help them and held the stranger still so Kenta, Yu and Madoka could run away. The stranger managed to get loose from Benkei's grip and stabbed his foot. Benkei yelled in pain and held around his ankle.

"GUYS!" Kyoya screamed and attacked the stranger. Kyoya punched the stranger in the head and led him away from his wounded friends. Kyoya was really focused on the fight, just one distraction could be life-threatening. The stranger waited for the perfect chance to stab Kyoya in the chest, just a small distraction could be enough, like if one of his friends called his name.

"Kyoya! Be careful!" Ginga shouted. Kyoya got distracted by that, and the stranger stabbed Kyoya in the chest. Kyoya yelped in pain, not realizing what was happening until the stranger pulled the knife out from his chest. Kyoya fell to the ground and blood ran down his cheek from his mouth. The stranger ran away just as the cops arrived. Kyoya's friends ran over to him. Kyoya's breathing was weak and he felt the pain grow bigger and bigger for every second.

"Kyoya! I'm so sorry!" Ginga said and burst into tears when he saw the painful look in Kyoya's eyes.

Kyoya tried to speak but his friends stopped him.

"You saved us, why? You could have saved yourself," Tsubasa said.

"I... Couldn't... let my... friends... down... right?" Kyoya said between deep breaths and then he fell unconscious.

"The ambulance is on it's way, Kyoya... just hang in there," Madoka said and looked sadly at her friend.

"But I thought Kyoya didn't care about us," Kenta said.

"All the lions have a warm heart under their proud masks," Benkei said.

"Is Yo-yo gonna be alright?" Yu asked.

"I don't know we must ask the doctors," Madoka said.

"We should call Emi, Kyoya is her big brother, she must know," Madoka picked up her phone and called Emi.

The phone talk:

Emi: *Tired* Hello?

Madoka: Hello Emi, your brother is badly injured and is going to hospital, I just thought you wanted to know, bye!

Emi: huh? Say WHAT!

End of talk.

"How did she react?" Gina asked Madoka

"I ended the talk before I heard the reaction," Madoka said. They looked down at Kyoya. His breathing got weaker and weaker. They heard the sound of the ambulance and saw it coming at full speed. Some of the people working there got out and lifted Kyoya on a stretcher.

"Is he gonna be alright?" all of his friends asked the doctor in a choir.

"I don't know. We must figure out how serious the wound is. I'll call you when we know something," The doctor said and with that the ambulance left. Ginga and the others went home to were Emi was. The doctor had promised to call them as soon as they knew how Kyoya would be. They walked inside the house and heard crying.

"It's Emi," Madoka said.

"She must feel terrible," Benkei said. Madoka went to Emi. When she entered the room she saw Emi lie in her bed crying. Emi looked up at Madoka. When Madoka saw Emi's ,usually happy sky-blue eyes, filled with pain Madoka also started to cry. They hugged and cried together. Madoka slowly stopped crying and tried to comfort Emi who was still worried about Kyoya. Madoka tried comforting Emi by petting her long blonde hair.

"Emi, don't worry, I'm sure your brother will be alright, he's strong remember?" Madoka said. Emi nodded and dried her tears.

"The others are waiting downstairs. The doctor promised us to call when they knew if Kyoya is...," Madoka couldn't finish the sentence, it was too painful to think that Kyoya could die. She wanted to think that he was going to be alright, but that was hard. Madoka and Emi walked downstairs when Emi got out of her pajamas and into her normal clothes. They all waited in silence. No one could say a word. Suddenly the phone rang, and everyone fell of their chair. Ginga answered the phone.

- Hello!

"NO! WE DON'T WANT F****** TOILETPAPER!" Ginga said and ended the talk quikly.

"Just a guy who tried to sell us some f***** toilet paper," He added. The phone rang again. This time Madoka took it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Is that so? When?" She said

"We'll come right away!" She said and ended the talk.

"Was it the hospital?" Yu asked.

"Yes, and they say that Kyoya may wake up any minute now!" She said and Ginga, Kenta, Yu, Benkei, Tsubasa and (Especially) Emi gave out a loud 'Hurray'. They ran to the hospital and told the secretary that they were here to see a friend and she showed them Kyoya's room. They walked inside and saw Kyoya in the bed with a heart rate monitor attached to his left arm. Emi got to sit closest to him. They had been there in 10 minutes when Kyoya finally began to awake. At first he just saw a bright light and heard voices, then his vision became clear and he saw his friends looking at him. Then he noticed a blonde girl. She was crying in happiness, and suddenly she hugged him.

"E... Emi?" Kyoya said once he recognized the blonde girl which was his younger sister.

- Yes?

- Wha..what h-happened?

- Your friends can explain that.

"You saved us from a stranger with a knife remember?" Ginga said.

"Yes, now I remember," Kyoya said.

A nurse peeked into the room, she saw Kyoya's friends and walked inside.

"You must leave know. He needs to rest if he want to heal quickly," She said and led the friends out of the room.

"Goodbye Nii-san! I hope you get well soon!" Emi said before she walked out from the room.

"You bet I will," Kyoya said and fell asleep quickly, exhausted from being awake.

The End (?)

Emi: Should I continue this story?

Pit: Maybe?

Emi: Let's ask the readers ^^

Pit: *Sigh* Fine, Should Emi Hylia continue this story? Or leave it be? It's your choice!


End file.
